Time
by stock2007
Summary: Time changes people even Sheldon
1. Chapter 1

TIME

The first cup of coffee of the day in his hand, the apartment so quiet, it seemed the whole block was still asleep. John sighed this- had to be the best part of the day.

He knew it was only a lull. New York never slept; it only paused to catch its breath.

Turning on the TV, he put on CNN. A name caught his attention; he only heard part of the report, but the name seemed….he was not sure he had heard, or seen that name somewhere maybe on a report?

However, his train of thought was broken by his wife calling from the kitchen, "Turn that thing off. Breakfast's ready." One of the house rules was the family always had breakfast together.

As he walked to the kitchen, he just happened to look at the family photographs on the side table. There was one photo pushed to the back. He had never paid much attention to it before- it was of a group of young people. Four men and a smiling blond haired girl in the middle; three of the guys had crazy grins on their faces.

One, a short guy, with thick rimmed glasses, had his arm around the girl. The fourth young man seemed out of place; he stood aloof as if he was doing this against his will. While the three were grinning into the camera, he was looking at the young blond girl….the blond girl who was now calling for John to eat his breakfast.

Picking up the photo, John felt an odd uneasiness as he read the names on the back. His wife had come through from the kitchen, "John, it's on the table," She saw him looking at the photograph. "Why are you looking at that old thing?" She cursed herself for not throwing it away; sadly it was one of the last links to her past.

He replaced the photo, smiling at his wife, "There was something on the news. I only caught the name, same as on the back of this picture. Sheldon Cooper."

Penny had to steady herself against the door frame; she had not heard that name in five years. "What….what did it say about him?"

John was shocked by his wife's reaction; the colour had drained from her face. "You ok, honey?"

"John! Tell me what it said about him?"

"Penny, take it easy. It just said there had been trouble at City Hall and, he'd been hurt." John stared at his wife, trying to glean something, some clue from her face as to what was going on.

"John, I need you to run Lee to school, I have to go down town, ok?" Penny prayed he was not going to ask questions…questions she simply had no answers for.

"I'll explain everything when I get back." She tried to smile looking up at his face.

"I'll take care of Lee, but they'll never let you see him. You know that." John warned. He smiled as he looked at his wife. He dreaded what was about to happen, everything was starting to come apart.

Penny didn't have to answer him; he could see it in her face. Grabbing her purse, she walked back into the kitchen, "Your father's taking you to school. We're not going to have a problem with that are we?"

Lee didn't look up from his book, "Perish, the thought Mother."

Penny shook her head. It was frightening at times- his little ways, the things he said like: _We__'__re__so__not__going__there__not__now__not__ever,__ "_Just be good, see you later." She still found it strange talking to a five year old boy, as if he were an adult.

Shortly after Penny left, John was standing at the sink washing the breakfast things. He turned his head to look at his son… _his s__on.__How __easy __that __word __rolled __off __the __tongue. __Although __he __was __not __his __son __by __blood, __he __had __tried __to __raise __him __as __his __own. __He __could __remember __the __day __as __if __it __were __yesterday; __it __had __been __something __out __of __an __old __Hollywood __movie- guy __standing __on __the __platform __at __Penn __Station, __sees __a __young __woman __trying __to __carry __her __baby __and __a __suit-case. __He __goes __to __help __said __young __woman. __The __rest,__as __they __say,__is __history._

The whole sad, sickening, truth was eating him alive.

John was snapped from his thoughts by his son's voice, "I'm ready to go, Father."

"Are you sure you have everything?"

Lee patted his messenger bag, "Positive, Father."

As they walked out to the car, John's uneasiness returned. It lay like bile in the pit of his stomach. He knew this thing that was eating away at his insides was the knowledge of who Lee's real father could be.

Penny could not even start to understand her own feelings; she had born all the years of loneliness in silence. Knowing John was a good man and a good father to her son, don't make up for the fact that Penny didn't love him. John had always known she could never love him but he seemed content just to have them in his life. Now she was racing through the city to a man she was not even sure she knew anymore.

A quick phone call had gotten her the number of his hospital room. However, no amount of name dropping was going to get her past the two armed guards standing by his door.

But then she heard an unmistakeable voice from her past, "Hi bestie."

Penny turned hardly believing her eyes, "Amy, my God! Look at you." Gone was the pasty looking, brown-haired, glasses wearing nerd. The woman before Penny was blond, tanned and brimming with confidence.

The two friends threw themselves into each other's arms. Penny was the first to break the hug, "God, Amy you look incredible." Amy smiled as her friend held her at arm's length.

"Well, Penny there is little point in being married to, if I do say so myself, one of the hottest and richest men in the world without having the odd up-grade."

Penny's, jaw almost hit the floor, "You mean you and?" Penny pointed to the door behind them.

Amy, burst out laughing, "Sheldon, may be kind of cute, but he's no Faisal."

Penny was now very conscious that the two guards were watching her.

"So, what are you doing here anyway?"

Amy shrugged, looking over to the door, "Just looking up old friends, and Faisal had business in the city."

Penny, too looked over at the heavily guarded door, "So, have you seen him yet?"

"Yes. I was in his room earlier; he's doing well. I'm going back in now, come on.

I'm a little surprised you were able to find his room, Penny."

Penny's answer was brief, "I'm on home ground; I work here."

Amy quickly spoke to the guards, who allowed them to enter Sheldon's room. Penny stood by the door not trusting herself to go closer to his bed. Five years, five long lonely years, now she was within ten feet of him and words failed her.

Amy had walked up to the bed, "Sheldon, there's someone to see you." Amy moved to one side, so he could look over at the door.

Penny slowly walked across the room, "Hello, Sheldon." She was at a loss as to what to say. She badly needed to do something with her hands; she crossed her arms across her chest almost as if she were hugging herself. "How are you? No one's saying what happened."

For the first time in oh so many years, Penny felt those soft light blue eyes turn to look at her. "Hello Penny, to answer your question. I'm as well as I could ever hope to be in this germ infested hell hole they call a hospital." He looked around the room, as if he expected something to jump out of the very walls.

If Penny had not felt sick to her stomach about this whole situation, she would have laughed. "Glad to see you're feeling better Sheldon."

"Sarcasm, Penny? It hardly seems fitting."

Penny shook her head; everything else could change but he was still Sheldon. "I'm impressed how well you can spot it now." She saw the slightest upward movement at the corners of his mouth.

"You'd be surprised how well I can spot things now. Penny." He glanced around the room, before looking at the two doctors and, three men in black suits who stood by the door. "Clear the room. Everyone out. Amy, would you mind waiting outside," Sheldon held out his hand. "Penny, stay a moment." As Amy walked to the door she nodded to Sheldon. Before leaving she smiled at Penny whispering, "Time can be a very fickle friend."

Penny frowned_,__ '__What __the __hell __did __that __mean?_ As the door closed behind Amy, Penny turned back to the bed. "I'll not ask how you are Sheldon, as we both know I'll never understand your answer."

If it were possible it could be said Sheldon looked almost amused. "A valid point, but, if I may, a more important question would be why are you here?" With his eye-brows raised a little and his head tilted ever so slightly, Penny had to smile, as memories of happier times came flooding back.

Her smile slipped a little, remembering a five year-old boy who had the same mannerisms.

"Ok, Sheldon I'll answer that, but you go first. Why are you in New York?"

"That's quite simple, Penny. I'm here on business, but, to return to my original question, why after four years, ten months and eight days have you come here? After all you're careful and complex planning, to keep me from finding you, this visit would seem to be counterproductive."

Penny stood in front of this man, this man whom she had loved, hated, despised and then loved again, all within five years. "I don't know why I'm here Sheldon. I don't even know why I wanted to see you. I just did."

Sheldon, clearly in some pain, sat up in bed, "That, Penny is a totally nonsensical and highly emotional answer."

"Well, Sheldon, you may remember. I can be a very emotional person and hardly ever make sense out of anything."

"The curse of an eidetic memory," Sheldon sighed. "I remember everything."

She was a little taken aback, seeing the look of anguish that came over his face.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Why should you be sorry?"

"Sheldon, please I came here to talk." Penny could see he had regained his composure. He was going to talk or have her thrown out.

"Very well, Penny. On which subject would you like to start this conversation? Perhaps the promotion you've just received, at this very hospital? Or how well your son is doing at his studies? Tell me, Penny, just what would you like to talk about?" Sheldon's face had become flushed; his eyes had narrowed to mere slits. "Maybe how I let my sister be killed in the Texas riots." Sheldon's voice trailed off into a dry sob.

Penny was in shock. She sat on the edge of the bed, her hand clutched to her throat.

"Dear God, I'm so, so sorry Sheldon."

The look on his face had gone from one of sadness to a one of bitterness. "I leave the subject of God to my Mother."

"How are you to blame for Missy being killed, Sheldon? There were hundreds killed that day."

"Only one person concerned me."

Penny made to reach for his hand, but then thought better of it.

They sat just looking at each other for a moment, before Penny stood up. "Maybe I should go; it was a bad idea coming here anyway." She moved towards the door, stopping at the sound of his voice.

"How is the boy?"

Four little words hit her like a hammer blow; her head snapped round as if she had been slapped. "What are you talking about?

Sheldon smiled but there was little warmth in it, "Our son Penny. I believe you called him Lee. Thank you for that."

Penny stormed across the hospital room to the bed till she was only inches away from him. "Don't you dare even think about _my_ son. You gave up any right to him a long time ago."

"People change. Penny. I've changed."

She turned away from him, moving to stand by the window.

"I'm married now; I have a good life a son and a man who loves me."

The smile on Sheldon's face never faulted, "A love that is unrequited?"

"Go to hell Sheldon; it's too late for us."

"Oh, Penny, hell holds no horrors for me. I've lived in my own for too long now, but I do know that it's never too late….everyone deserves a second chance."

"Sheldon, unless you've been able to perfect your time-machine, we can't turn back the clock. I'm sorry, I need to go."

"Penny before you leave, just hear me out. Your reluctance to allow me back into your life is understandable, if not slightly misplaced. I have only the interests of you and my son at heart."

Sheldon's face was totally without emotion, but Penny, even after so long apart, could still read his eyes. "Wow, you almost had me there Sheldon, but you over played it with the heart thing."

Sheldon shrugged, "One must play the hand one is dealt, but things are happening that are far beyond your realm of understanding. Penny, I'm serious about wanting to be part of your life again, a part of Lee's life."

Penny crossed to the door, stopping with her hand on the door handle, turning to look over her shoulder. "I'm sorry Sheldon, maybe in a perfect world. Maybe we could have caught a break, had a second chance."

He sighed as the door closed, "You'll never know how sorry I am, Penny." Sheldon reached over and pressed a small button by his bed. In a moment the three black suits re-entered the room. Sheldon was looking through some papers and did not look up, "You have your assignments. Get on with it."


	2. Chapter 2

Time Chapter Two last up-date 01/11/2011

Just as Amy was entering the hospital room, three large men were leaving, forcing her to step off to the side. She stared at them curiously as they walked away. They looked like the type that should be in a James Bond movie. Finally going in, Amy closed the door behind her.

"Sheldon," she asked, "where are they going?"

"Simply a precaution, Amy," he responded, not quite answering the question. She stared at him as he lay in bed, and his right eye started to twitch-a clear sign of the strain he was under. His next words made her shiver. "She rejected my proposal. What choice do I have?"

xxxxxxxxxxx

Before leaving the hospital, Penny had called her office to let them know she was taking the rest of the day off. Driving to John's office, she thought about what had happened over the day; she had always known her past would catch up with her. Just not right now.

It had all seemed so simple, then—convincing herself that the nights alone while Sheldon was working did not matter. Even if it was in the early hours of the morning, he always came back to her bed. She knew his work was important work that he was unable to share with her.

Then the baby came along.

This little thing inside her, that was barely showing, changed _everything_ in her life—but not Sheldon's. If anything, he seemed to spend _even __more_ hours at his lab. The day she was due to give birth to little Lee, Sheldon had sent his assistant ahead to the hospital. He had been close to a breakthrough, he'd said, and could not leave his work. He had finally arrived just as the baby was born, staying just long enough to see his son and give detailed instructions to the hospital staff on the care of the infant.

When Penny arrived home for the first time with baby Lee, no one was there to meet her. Looking around the cold apartment, she made her decision. She quickly packed a suitcase, and then with it in one hand, while holding Lee in her arms, she closed the apartment door for the last time. It had been a simple matter of jumping into a cab headed for the airport.

The entire ride there, Penny had looked for a reason not to leave. As she took her seat on the plane, though, with Lee asleep in her lap, she still had not thought of a single reason.

Her first stop had been to see her sister; she had not gone home, knowing her mother would never have let her leave again. After looking up a friend in Ottawa, it was on to New York and the fateful chance meeting with John. How would she explain all this to him? But her fears had been unfounded. He had taken them in, married her, and considered her son his own.

As Penny walked into her husband's office, his secretary was on the phone. She held up her hand, mouthing "wait".Penny stood tapping her foot; she had never been keen on his secretary-she was _way_ too attractive for Penny's liking. She knew the type.

Finally, after hanging up, the secretary looked up at Penny.

"I'm sorry," she began. "John, I mean, Mr. Flynn is on a conference call. He left instructions that he was not to be disturbed." Undeterred, Penny moved toward his door. "The doors locked," the secretary said, smiling. "You're welcome to wait, but he could be some time."

Penny's dislike for the secretary was now bordering on hatred.

"Tell him I'll see him at home," Penny said. With that, she stormed out of the office.

Meanwhile, John Flynn was at his desk, looking at a large monitor on the wall. The image on the screen was of a man who, by his bearing, was clearly military. By John's expression, it was evident he was receiving unwelcome news.

"John, you always knew we would pull you out eventually. This event at City Hall just brought the timing forward."

"So I am covering... _Cooper?__"_ John sighed. "I had always wondered."

"Look, Neil," the man continued. John started to laugh, however the man on the screen could not see the humor; as the deputy director if operations at Langley, he didn't get paid to tell jokes.

"What the hell's so funny?"

"Sorry sir," John apologized. "It's just that it's been some time since anyone's called me by my real name."

"Yeah, ok, well you'll have your own life back soon-a day or two, tops."

"It'll be a little strange after all this time," John said with some reflection. "Five years is a big chunk of a man's life."

The deputy director looked worried: his voice grew severe.

"Neil, it's almost over. Don't do anything stupid."

John nodded. "Of course not, sir. I'll check in again later."

The deputy director nodded once then John cut out. Sitting in his fourth-floor corner office in Langley, he cursed his luck as he turned off the video screen.

"Damn it to hell," he muttered. He was all but sure that John was going to blow it. He opened his cell-phone and dialed a number; the call was answered immediately. "That list of loose-ends you're clearing up? I have another name to add." While the man on the other line scrambled for a pen and paper, the deputy director turned to look out of the window over the cityscape outside.

"Damn it, Cooper," he mumbled to himself, while letting out a big sigh. "This better work."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny was standing outside of Lee's school, where she had the strangest feeling of being watched. She shook her head, putting it down to the craziness of the day.

Meanwhile, men in a black SUV that was parked at a discreet distance, kept Penny and, more importantly, her son in sight.

xxxxxxcxxxcxxxxxxx

Sheldon had discharged himself from the hospital against his doctor's orders. To say that the hospital had hardly put up a fight would be putting it mildly; he was not a very good patient.

After moving into a downtown hotel's penthouse suite, while his people had the two floors below, Sheldon felt more at ease than he had for some time. One of his assistants knocked at the door; Sheldon called for her to come in.

"Sir," she began," pointing to the phone on his night stand, "you have a call coming through. It's the White House."

Sheldon sighed. He looked around; making sure everything was in its proper place. He hated these calls; what did they want to hear? "Yes, it's finished. Turn it on"?

Sheldon picked up the receiver; he so disliked using the phone. He sighed. "Hello Mr. President... Yes I'm well. Thank you." Sheldon listened, growing more annoyed by the minute. Who were they to question him? "No, the project will be finished on time as I said it would... Yes, yes, we'll speak again once I get to Colorado... No, thank _you,_ Mr. President."

Hanging up, Sheldon was exhausted. He was still in pain, plus the effect of talking to lesser minds always drained him. He sat back in his chair, just as Amy walked in to the room.

"Sheldon, Faisal and I are flying home tonight. I wondered if there was any news."

He answered without meeting her eyes. "Nothing. For now."

Moving over to look out of the window, she could see his reflection in the glass. "You need to talk to her again. Tell her the truth-all of it. You owe her that much."

Sheldon finally turned to Amy, speaking to her reflection. "Don't I have the right to want my family to be safe?"

She didn't answer at first, and was by the door when she finally turned. "Only you can answer that, Sheldon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny was in the kitchen, when she heard the front door open. Popping her head around the kitchen door, she called out.

"Sorry, dinner's going to be a little late."

When no one answered her, she walked out, drying her hands on a towel.

There in the middle of her sitting room, was Sheldon Cooper PhD, sitting in a wheelchair. The shock of seeing him quickly turned to fear for her son; she turned and ran down the hall yelling.

"Lee, where are you?" she called.

Moments later, she walked back into the sitting room, closely followed by a black suit.

"You bastard!" she screamed, hysterical. "What have you done with my son?" She made a run at Sheldon but was held back by two very strong arms.

Sheldon could barely keep the annoyance out of his voice. "For, goodness sake, Penny, do you really think I would harm our son? He's perfectly safe with my people in the car."

Writhing against her captor, Penny glared at Sheldon with fury in her eyes. "For a man who never wanted kids, the words 'our son' seem to come easy to you."

The corners of Sheldon's mouth turned up ever so slightly, "Sarcasm, Penny?"

"No, thinly valid contempt, Sheldon."

Penny walked over to sit on the couch, all too aware of the man in the black suit standing by the door.

"Penny, you cannot begin to understand how hard this has been for me, knowing that the woman who should have been my wife was with another man. Knowing my son…_my __son_ Penny, called other man father," Saying this aloud cleared any lingering doubts Sheldon once had about the fate of her husband.

The strain of the previous few hours was etched on Penny's face; her normally clear and healthy complexion was pale and drawn.

"Sheldon, in almost five years you never wrote, never called or anything. How can you even begin to think you know us?"

"Penny." Sheldon shook his head. "Do you really think, I would leave the upbringing of my son to chance? I've carefully overrseen each stage of his development. Although, I could not have direct involvement in your lives, I took it upon myself to give you both every possible advantage."

Penny's eyes had started to sting, "Sheldon, why all this?" She waved her arm around the room. "Why come back into our lives now?"

"The, answer as to why I've declared my feeling now is simple-the work is finished. The reason why I kept away is a totally a selfish one. A number of groups disapproved of what I was doing. I could not give 100% to my work and still keep you safe. So knowing you would never leave me, I had to drive you away. Penny you may never be able to forgive me, but, believe me, when I say doing that was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life."

Penny looked down at her hands resting in her lap. She looked up, and shared at his face. Trying to find the faintest, the smallest clue as to what he was thinking.

"I'll never fully understand what made you push me away, but just tell me one thing: was it all worth it?"

Sheldon thought for a moment, "It's really an enigma, Penny; it will only have been worthwhile if it is never used."

They both sat for a while, deep in thought.

Penny was the first to speak, "So what now? I'm sure you'll have a plan."

"My, plans, Penny, are dependent on you; _you_ may choose to stay here in New York. I have a new life waiting; I hope you will want to be part of it."

Penny felt a chill run through her; not once had he mentioned her son Lee. She sat quietly, trying to think of some way out, when a sudden thought made her stand.

"God, What about John? He'll be home soon; how am I going to explain this to him?"

"Penny, please sit down. I have something to ask you." Sheldon felt uneasy-any romantic feelings she may have developed for her husband would be a... He looked at his watch sighing; her husband's tardiness would be a problem. "This man, do you have feelings for him? Do you love him?"

Penny thought for a moment, before answering, "No, I don't think there was ever love. We just seemed to need each other." She stared at him and then the look of realization crossed her face, "Don't tell me you organized that too?"

"I needed someone close to look out for you. I hope you understand."

Penny stood looking at the floor.

"Sheldon, you've just told me my whole life for the last five years has just been one big lie, and you _hope __I __understand?"_She looked Sheldon in the face. "Are you out of your fucking mind?"

Sheldon looked at Penny, not a hint of emotion on his face.

"It's just going to take you a little time to adjust, but we have lots of time now."

Penny felt trapped, not even knowing where the man she called her husband was. She didn't dare think how Sheldon would react if she said no to his proposal. Would she ever see her son again? The full weight of the situation came crashing down around Penny's shoulders. She felt numb; Sheldon was talking to her, but it was just noise-nothing made sense anymore. She slipped into the blessed relief of unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Penny, slowly become aware of her surroundings; she was in bed!

"Ah, good you're awake; you gave us all a fright."

Penny was fully awake now. A woman wearing some kind of uniform was bending over her. "Here drink this, you'll feel better."

She took the offered glass. The woman stood up, "I'll inform the Doctor you're awake."

Penny looked around, she was in a simple hospital room it seemed, a room with no windows. Just then Sheldon walked in.

"I hope you're fully rested Penny?" He said smiling.

Penny's head still felt fuzzy, "Sheldon, where are we? And where is my son?" She tried to stand, but found it hard to keep her balance.

"Penny, please don't concern yourself, Lee is just down the hall. As to where we are, we're in Colorado, Cheyenne Mountain Air Force Base to be precise."

Penny sat back down on the edge of the bed, "We're at Norad?"

Sheldon's face light up, he smiled down at her. "I'm, amazed you knew that."

"God, Sheldon, everyone knows where this place is. What happened to me? The last thing I remember we were in my apartment."

"You fainted, and hit your head; I'm sure you're fine now. Let me show you around." Penny knew he was hiding something; he would never normally give up a chance to talk at length about a head injury like that.

"Sheldon, I want to see my son; I want to see Lee."

"Fine." Sheldon turned and spoke to a man Penny had not noticed standing by the door. "Have my son brought to the control room." Sheldon moved to the door. "This way, Penny," he said, and waited at the door for her. "It's a pity in a way you were not here earlier. Raj has only just left. I'm sure he would have liked to have seen you."

"Sheldon, Raj, was working here and you never told me!"

Sheldon stopped mid-stride, turning to look at her. "Penny, firstly," he began. He had that 'why don't you listen' tone in his voice. "I've just told you Raj was working here. Secondly, when did I have the opportunity to talk to you before yesterday?"

Penny did not even try to keep the bitterness out of her voice, "You had five years of opportunities." Sheldon stepped back as if he had been struck, quickly turning away, he walked into the control room.

The control room was a hive of activity. People were watching big TV screens on the walls while others talked on telephones.

Suddenly from behind her Penny heard a squeal of delight, "Mother." As Penny turned, Lee came running into the room. Penny held her arms out as her son rushed up to her. Hogging her son, Penny looked over to Sheldon, he was smiling

Both Penny and Lee, who now refused to leave his mother's side, looked around in amazement.

"Sheldon, this is what you've been doing all this time?" Sheldon laughed. This did nothing to settle Penny's nerves.

"Heavens, no. Guardian is situated deep within the mountain. This is only a small control room." Penny looked at Sheldon; there had been a strange look in his eyes at the mention of Guardian; it worried her.

"So what's this _Guardian?_ I thought I heard someone say your project was called Sky-shield?"

Sheldon smiled the smile their friends used to call his 'kill Batman smile'. This worried Penny more than anything that had happened over the last 36 hours.

Sheldon walked around the room, before turning to Penny. "Sky-shield is the government's new missile defence system. Guardian is the computer that controls the system." Sheldon laid his hand on the control panel, almost as if he were touching a loved one. "The computer to control everything."

Penny could see an almost childlike glimmer in his eyes as he spoke. She dreaded the answer, but knew she had to ask.

"So what makes it so special?"

The look on Sheldon's face could have been taken from any of a hundred, Saturday morning B-movies. The mad doctor is about to throw the switch that brings the monster to life. Sadly in this case, there were no screaming village people to stop him. Penny tried to focus on Sheldon's answer, which was already in progress.

"...So the human computer interface is the key. I would be remiss if I failed to mention that Amy's help was invaluable with this."

A quickly growing sense of panic gripped Penny. "So… so what does all that mean, Sheldon?"

He looked annoyed as he stared at her. "Do you ever listen? Simply put, the computer can interact with a human brain."

The panic in Penny was building, "Whose brain, would be powerful enough?" Penny knew the answer even before Sheldon spoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Six year's previously**_

There is a slight phase shift as the unit exits the time vortex, all on broad systems soon come back on-line. The unit moves into full combat mode as the built in programming takes over.

**DIRECTIVE ****ONE****. **Terminate Penny Miller, future biological mother of Lee Cooper, leader of the rebel resistance.

And so it begins….


End file.
